All in One Sentence or more!
by CTippy
Summary: A collection of one-sentence fic, drabbles and ficlets.
1. Introduction

As the summary suggests, this is a collection of one-sentence and one-scene fics, and I have to blame JBO for this.  
They came up with "April Fool's Day Tomfoolery" that invited us to come up with one-sentence fics, and once I started apparently I wasn't able to stop and ended up with around 20 of them, so I decided to put them all together here.  
I often get scenes and ideas in my head that I know I'll never be able to develop into something more, so why not just write them down anyway? Maybe one day I'll be able to build something around a few of these. Or maybe I'll just keep adding new one-sentence fics that will never get to become a proper story. :P

This collection includes AU and canon-compliant settings, and other characters from books and show may be involved and/or mentioned in a few of them.

Let me know if you have a particular preference for one or more of these fics, the most liked one(s) might be developed into a short story in the future. :)

I hope you have fun reading them. :)


	2. Beauty & the Beast

Jaime came shuffling out of the door in a yellow dress and wig of long brown hair, his eyes sending deadly darts towards his girlfriend, dressed in a blue costume - a pair of fake horns and furry ears on her head, "You'll have to make up for this tonight, Brienne. Oh yes, you will. "


	3. Proposal

Jaime went down on one knee before her and opened the little box in his hand, but when he asked _the_ question the words tumbled out of her mouth before she could stop them, "I can't."


	4. Home

"I know you want to return to Tarth because that is your home, but you are my home, so when you go... please, let me follow."


	5. Resolve

"I know that despite how things started, we've had fun these past few weeks, but I'm aware that I'm ugly and graceless and awkward, so I think we should st-", she was suddenly cut off by his lips, and her resolve melted away like snow in the sun.


	6. Failed Attempt

The door to Brienne's bedroom slammed violently in Jaime's face, the deep red ghost of her fingers lingering on his cheek, "I just wanted to spoon a little!"


	7. Wedding

Black pupils encircled by rings of gold drew him in, and he drowned in the deep blue sea of her eyes as they joined hands and knelt before the heart tree.

* * *

Author's notes: I've had this idea of a JB wedding before a heart tree for a while. One day my mind just came up with this image of Jaime staring into Brienne's eyes and getting lost in them, so I tried to write a one-shot about it, but it was all for nothing. Then I tried to just go and write it down as a one-sentence fic, no pressure: just me, a picture of Gwendoline's eyes before me and half an idea on how to end it. And this small thing came out.


	8. Hands

She wanted to comfort him, show him that she understood and was there for him, but could only wonder if he would recoil from her touch... until she felt his fingers brush the back of her hand.


	9. First Encounter

"Actually, the first time I met your mother... well, it was kind of painful: she kicked me in the groin."


	10. Skirmish

Jaime made for the door when she called after him and he turned to face her, a victorious grin on his face.


	11. Confession & Frustration

"You see how frustrating it is? I just said that I love you and you don't believe me!"


	12. Fault

For the first time since they had met, Jaime saw fear and desperation in her big blue eyes, and it was all his fault.


	13. Door

Brienne noticed the flecks of gold in his green eyes, her heart almost skipping a beat as he leaned even closer... and reached for the handle right behind her, "What?" Jaime asked at noticing her expression, his smug grin barely hidden behind an innocent look, "I just wanted to open the door for you."


	14. Rage & Guilt

This one-sentence fic is book!canon compliant.

* * *

She winced at the slightest brush of his hand on her mauled cheek and his jaw clenched, _I sent her on this quest_ , he thought seething with rage as his eyes rested on the red mark around her neck.


	15. Tyrion

"When Bronn told me there was something going on between my big brother and Lady Brienne I didn't believe him, and now I owe him a bag of gold."


	16. So Many Times

"Don't you dare ask me to leave you, we've said goodbye so many times already," Jaime retorted, then paused and took a deep breath before looking her in the eyes, determination in his own, "I am never letting you go again."


	17. Falling in Love

He couldn't ascertain the precise moment he had fallen in love with her, he had found himself already in the middle of it when he had finally recognised that it was love - - love for her honour and selflessness, her strength and fortitude, her stubbornness and tenderness, her innocence and fragility; for the way her astonishing blue eyes would light up when she wielded the sword he had gifted her and how her plump lips would part and show her imperfect and yet still beautiful smile whenever she talked about Tarth, for the view of her perfectly toned body she unconsciously offered him during her sparring sessions... and for the deep blush on her freckled cheeks every time he told her he loved her.


	18. Christmas Party

So, this is not a one-sentence fic, more like a one-scene fic. Enjoy :)

* * *

Jaime finally managed to reach Brienne after having pushed his way through the sea of guests that was crowding the loft for the Christmas party, "Hey, what did you want to talk about?"

Brienne gave him a confused look, "Weren't you the one who wanted to talk? Tyrion told me to stay put and don't move for any reason. He said you were looking for me and that it was urgent."

"He said the exact same thing to me." He sighed and leaned his head back in frustration, eyes towards the ceiling, "What is that little shit up t-", the words died on his tongue and realisation hit him as he spotted the mistletoe hanging right above their heads.


	19. First Night

Her eyes darted towards him as silence grew louder, and under his clenched jaw and tense expression she read the same turmoil she had been desperately trying to hide since the door to the bedchamber had closed behind them, marking the beginning of their first night together as husband and wife.


	20. Bronn

"Sorry to break it to you mate, but the lady knight is not interested: you're not blond enough."


	21. Promises & More

Another more-than-one-sentence-long fic. :)

* * *

"I want to give you something," Jaime said as he took a step towards her, "but I need your word that you will give it back to me when I ask you," he concluded, a glint in his eyes that Brienne was unable to decipher.

"You have my word," she replied with conviction, and in an instant his lips were gently pressed against hers, making her heart leap and her mind go blank.

"Well..." he said in a whisper, slightly leaning back, his green eyes burning into her big blue ones, "I think I need it back now."


	22. Touches & Feelings

His hand rested on her cheek, thumb gently stroking her freckled skin as the look in his eyes spoke of what she had learned to recognise as desire and passion and love.


	23. Angst

His lips gently touched hers and Brienne felt blush colour her cheeks as she instinctively pulled back, "I-I'm sorry...", she breathed casting her eyes down - not daring to look Jaime in the eye as she quickly turned away from him.


	24. You

"Sorry, what?", he said, suddenly brought back to reality by Brienne's voice, "Jaime, you've been... weird today", she replied, "Did something happen?"

 _Yes_ , he wanted to tell her, _you happened_ \- but he just shrugged, a small smile on his face, "No, wench. Nothing at all."


	25. Stolen

"I may be an ugly dwarf, sweet brother, but I'm neither stupid nor blind: Lady Brienne has stolen your heart, has she not?"


	26. Drunk

So, it seemed as if my Muse was gone again, I thought it would take some time to get it back, but then I randomly read the word "drunk" while I was on Twitter and it was like a light bulb lit up in my mind. At the beginning I had this idea of Brienne getting drunk (could still use it for another fic), but then I came up with this scenario and changed it to Jaime. It's not exactly as I wanted it and maybe it's a bit OOC, but I hope you have fun reading it. :)

* * *

Brienne caught Jaime just before his drunken stumbling steps could make him fall face down, golden hair hiding his profile for a moment, before he turned his head towards her, "I'm so sorry about... this," he apologised as he leaned against her, but Brienne was still cross with him: he had booked one of the best restaurants in town, told her it was going to be a special night, he had even bought her a dress especially for the occasion - but since their date had started he had seemed strangely nervous and quiet, drinking more than his usual glass of wine, and then... "I-I didn' mean to, I had it all planned Brienne I swear, the perfect nigh' but," despite the state he was in he still had enough control to not let his words slur much, she noticed impressed, a small smile threatening to curl the corners of her mouth in spite of the disappointment she was feeling as she looked at his infuriatingly gorgeous face, his eyes honest and apologetic behind the alcoholic haze, "I was nervous an' I listened to Tyrion's stupid advice that drinkin' would help me ge' the words ou', instea' I got drunk and I couldn't propose anymo' and I ruined everyth-", Brienne suddenly let go of Jaime, grabbing him by the arm again just as he was about to flop to the ground by tripping over his own steps, "You- W-what?!"


	27. Worthwhile Pain

"So brother, how did it g- WHOA!" Tyrion gaped at his older brother, all bloodied and bruised. "What in the Seven Hells happened to you?!"

"Long story. She needed help with Vargo and his group of cunts," Jaime tried to move his right hand and inhaled sharply at the stabbing pain. "I think I broke some fingers," he said through gritted teeth, yet Tyrion could still recognise the gleam in his green eyes as he looked down at him, "but I got her number."


	28. Blaze of Anger

In an instant the rage he had been trying to suppress swallowed him whole, the green of his eyes burning like Wildfire as he approached his sweet sister, "You dare touch her and I swear..."


	29. When This is Over

"If we ever make it out of this alive I want you back in my bed, whispering those three sweet words in my ear again."Chapter T"If we ever make it out of this alive I want you back in my bed, whispering those three sweet words in my ear again."


	30. Pastime

"The wench just smiled! Isn't that a wonder?" Jaime said teasingly and Brienne rolled her eyes and snorted, but failed to suppress the amusement tugging at one corner of her mouth, "Why, I think I may have found a new favourite way to divert myself."


	31. Hair

I spent more than a couple of hours on this, and all I got is probably a piece of utter garbage. I apologise.

* * *

She let her hair grow longer, he had noticed one day. He told her it was very becoming and she just looked at him for a long moment as her eyes grew bigger, her lips parted and her mouth hesitant. What he had not told her was how fascinated he was by that strand of hair that would fall down no matter what she did to keep it in place. Before he knew it, he had found himself engrossed in watching her tuck it behind her ear in irritation, only to see the unruly one break loose the moment she moved her head. Her long callous fingers moved almost unconsciously now as she mechanically trapped it time and time again, unaware of his gaze and the amused smile gradually settling on his lips, green eyes gleaming at the sight of the rebel lock slowly slipping away once more as a voice inside his head exclaimed "There it goes again!"

* * *

Author's notes: So basically this came out while I was writing the previous one-sentence fic; I had this image of Jaime looking at her in amusement but also with tenderness, being engrossed by her without even realising it. And then out of nowhere I thought about this passage from North & South by Elizabeth Gaskell, which is one of my favourite books and mini-series:

 _She had a bracelet on one taper arm, which would fall down over her round wrist. Mr. Thornton watched the replacing of this troublesome ornament with far more attention than he listened to her father. It seemed as if it fascinated him to see her push it up impatiently until it tightened her soft flesh; and then to mark the loosening — the fall. He could almost have exclaimed — "There it goes again!"_

And I felt inspired to write something based on that - and I wanted to include John's almost "There it goes again" because I had this image of Jaime thinking the same as he looked at Brienne doing whatever I decided she would be doing. I was searching for something to replace the bracelet, and my mind thought about Brienne's hair, since lately I've been thinking I would like to see Brienne with Gwen's current hair length.  
Too bad I was not really up to the task. Oh well, I hope you did not hate it that much in the end.


	32. Come Back

Just got some random _Castle_ feels and used them on JB. :)

* * *

"Sometimes I think back to when we first met and gods only know I couldn't wait to get rid of you. And when you finally left, all I could think about was how I missed our morning walks, our fencing lessons, working together, bickering. Brienne, you are the most stubborn, challenging and frustrating person I have ever met. And I need you back in my life."


	33. Respect

"Yes, the wench is stubborn, loyal to a fault, and she is as homely as it gets," Jaime admitted, "but she is the strongest swordsman I have had the chance to meet in years and the most honorable soul in all of Westeros. She is a highborn lady. And a maiden still. To call her. . ." His jaw clenched, hands turning into fists, "I thought I was protecting her."

"And I thought you just wanted to fuck her," Bronn stated abruptly.

Jaime's head jerked towards the sellsword, a stunned expression on his face. "What?"

"I had it right: the pretty cripple is in love with the ugly lady knight."

Jaime's mouth opened, but it took him a moment to finally find his voice, "I-I think very highly of her. I respect her."

"I suspected, but wasn't sure," the bearded man went on, ignoring him, "No doubt that you wanted to fuck her though. I mean, I would." He added, shrugging at the sudden menace in Jaime's eyes.

"Have a care, Bronn."

"Look at you. Two words and you wanted to bite my head off. You must feel a lot of respect for her."


	34. Untouched

So... I've been trying to keep going with the "Falling, Catching" series, but I think I will not even attempt to come up with something new anymore at least until season 7 is over. I wrote this piece a while back, hoping I could use it later on, but at this point I don't know if I will, so I've decided to post it here.

* * *

The green of his eyes burned into hers with desperate desire in the fire-lit darkness, his gaze wandering down her face as he moved closer, mouth opening, eyelids falling shut. Big blue depths watched him in stunned silence and her lips parted as if compelled by his hunger, hesitant and uncertain in her longing. The slightest of brushes and in a moment the ghost of his warmth was all that remained, her mouth tentatively following the receding trail of his untasted lips, foreaheads barely touching as his eyes fluttered open.


	35. Daughter I

This piece was inspired by LionessoftheNight's beautiful fanart ( post/170153514400/j-b-alyda-of-the-rock-every-warrior-has-scars). The name of Jaime and Brienne's daughter belongs to LionessoftheNight.

* * *

She found her sitting in the grass, clothes dirty, eyes cast down, a slight cut near her right temple. The small wooden sword lying beside her. Jaime had never been very fond of the idea of their daughter running around with a wooden sword at such a young age, but the smile on her face and the gleam that lit her eyes when Brienne gifted it to her had convinced him to let her keep it, provided that she would always play with it under watchful eyes.

It was pure luck that she had been the one to go to her after their weekly training session in the yard. Had he been the one to find her first, he would have blown it unnecessarily out of proportion, and of course, he would have made a _very subtle_ remark on how he had been right all along and she, of course, wrong. She rolled her eyes in annoyance at the mere thought.

She looked down at her daughter, who was stubbornly trying to hold back the tears that filled her eyes and threatened to run down her cheeks.  
"Are you going to tell me what happened?" she asked.  
Alyda shook her head, a sulky expression on her little face.  
"I just want you to know that I am not mad, but you disobeyed. So I need you to promise me you will never go play without permission again or I will have to take the sword back. Do you understand?" Her child silently nodded, and Brienne let out a soft sigh: if her and Jaime's past histories were any indication, she was going to grow as headstrong and rebellious as ever. She looked at her for a long moment, then tried to crouch down as much as her armour allowed and extended her arms to her. "Come here." Alyda rose to her feet and slowly walked into her mother's embrace, letting her strong arms delicately wrap around her.

Brienne inspected the cut, confirming it was nothing serious, as she had first assessed.  
"You've always wanted a scar, but now that you've got your first one you don't seem so pleased." She teased as she slowly stood up with her, her daughter still refusing to look her in the eyes, brow furrowed above her big blue ones.  
"Does it hurt, my love?" Alyda stubbornly shook her head, but a big teardrop finally escaped down her plump rosy cheek as she tried to hide her face in her mother's shoulder.  
Brienne pretended not to see it. _Isn't she a stubborn little one_ , she thought, her lips softly brushing against her daughter's temple. "Let's go tend to your wound, shall we?" she told her gently, walking them both towards the yard she had come from. "But first," she added with a hint of amusement, "let's watch your father fret a little."


	36. Daughter II

Another piece inspired by a LionessoftheNight fanart ( post/170399622095/j-b-alydaoftherock-i-wont-kneel-by?is_highlighted_post=1). 

* * *

When Brienne walked outside into the yard, they were no longer there as Jaime had said they would be.

Wandering through their home, she had started to wonder where they could have gone to, when she heard voices coming from their bedchamber. She wasn't yet close enough to be able to distinguish the words Alyda had uttered, but Brienne was sure she had heard Jaime's amused chuckle in response. A small smile tugged at her lips as she walked closer, her conjectures as to what they were up to whet by the increasingly clear voices. She stood there, quietly spying through the half-closed door so as to not disrupt the scene: Alyda was proudly standing on a chair, part of the curtain cloaking her shoulders as her father knighted her with the wooden sword Brienne had gifted her. Unconsciously, her hand slowly reached her mouth, partially hiding the smile growing on her lips as she observed the satisfaction and commitment on the round little face, their daughter's eyes fixed on Jaime as he spoke the investiture words. Brienne followed his voice then, and her eyes found genuine pride and adoration hidden behind his diverted expression.

Jaime had handed the sword back to her daughter and was helping her from the chair, when the door opened. Alyda ran towards Brienne the moment she had recognised her, proudly announcing she had just become the second female knight in the history of all Westeros after her mother. Brienne smiled in pleasant surprise and took their daughter's hand as she congratulated her. His eyes followed her inquisitively as she avoided to face him, but when she finally looked up, he saw emotion dampening her gaze.

Brienne feigned annoyance at the teasing glint in her husband's eyes, but her smile had never faded.

Jaime grinned at her in delight, his only hand reaching for her.


	37. Honesty I

So this is basically something I wrote completely out of the blue, just because sometimes I like writing some back and forth, only dialogue and nothing more. It's nothing much and there's not much context, the only two things established are that it takes place in an AU setting and their ages here are older than the books but younger than the show. It's just some sort of practice in the end but I hope you'll enjoy it anyway. There is a shorter second part that takes place not long after this.

* * *

"Mr. Lannister..."

"I told you to drop the formalities, didn't I?"

"Yes you did, but-"

"Then please, call me Jaime."

"I don't think I should do that, Mr. Lannister."

"As stubborn as ever, I see. It is rather disappointing, I was so looking forward to hearing your voice call my name."

"Sir, I used to work for you."

"You used to work with me."

"Still, we worked together."

"We don't anymore, and you know I'm not here to do business... You haven't given me an answer yet, but since you seem hell-bent on keeping your distance, I guess your answer is no."

"... I-"

"You what?"

"I... I didn't think you were actually serious..."

"You-you didn't think I was serious? Did I not look serious?"

"It's not that, I-"

"Brienne."

"... Yes."

"I was. I am."

"I understand."

"I'm not sure you do... I thought we were getting along well, I- Did I misunderstand that moment we had the other day?"

"No, you-"

"Did we even have a moment? Did I misread it completely?"

"No, you didn't. We did have a moment."

"Oh. Good. Then why would you think I was not serious?"

"Because... Because it's... me."

"Yes, exactly. I asked you out to dinner because it's you, Brienne. Flirting with you is hard work, you know? And as hard as it is to admit it, I have been totally out of my game for a long time now, and my natural charm just wouldn't work on you!"

"By 'natural charm', do you mean your innate ability to be a huge pain?"

"So it did work! Ah, the way you roll your eyes at me in mock annoyance, it's so endearing it makes me want to tease you even more."

"It's definitely not mock. And how do you expect me to believe you when you talk like that?"

"Fair enough, but Brienne... Do you have any idea the effect you have on me? You don't because you don't see yourself the way I do, and I wish you did. But given that you still don't believe my intentions towards you are honourable, I guess I should've gone with the honesty card from the start. Brienne, you have the most astonishing eyes I have ever seen. They are so innocent and straightforward, and the way they light up when you talk about fencing or your home is as captivating as the way you see through my bullshit and call me out on it. You are the most infuriating, pig-headed person I've ever met and as much as it drives me absolutely crazy sometimes, I have come to find that part of you endearing, too. You are so strong and tenacious, and yet you are also such a delicate creature... I might act like a sarcastic ass but I see you, Brienne. I see all of you. And I-"

"Okay."

"'Okay' what?"

"I'll go out to dinner with you... Jaime."

"Did you just say my name?"

"I believe you heard me."

"You are aware you can never take it back, right?"

"Please stop before I change my mind."

"I'll pick you up at 7."


	38. Honesty II

This takes place pretty soon after the first part. Enjoy! :) 

* * *

"What is it?"

"Pardon?"

"You've been staring at me for a while now."

"Oh. Was I being that obvious?"

"Yes Jaime, you were. Do you have something on your mind?"

"I was thinking that I'd really like to kiss you senseless."

"I'm starting to regret the days when you acted like a sarcastic idiot."

"You wanted honesty Brienne, and now you have it. You opened the gate and it's not closing any time soon, my love."

"Of course it isn't."

"You sound annoyed, but your flushed cheeks don't lie."

"Since we're being honest, do you want to know what I'm thinking right now?"

"I have a feeling it's not going to be very romantic."

"I'm thinking that I would like to wipe that grin off your face."

"A kiss would be perfect for that, don't you think?"

"Why did ever fall for you, I wonder?"

"Because I'm handsome, smart, rich and totally irresistible."

"You forgot arrogant, sarcastic and absolutely annoying."

"Yet you still love me."

"Aren't you lucky?"

"You have no idea."


End file.
